The present invention relates to the technical field of household electrical appliances of the toaster type, and more particularly to a toaster having a carriage that can be brought to a position called complementary raised position, which position is intended for retrieval of small slices of bread.
French Patent Document FR 2 729 285 discloses a toaster having a return spring, in which the ascent into the complementary position is effectuated, after a first ascent, by compression of a second spring. This system requires an effort on the part of the user which is liable to destabilize the toaster and requires that one of the user's hands be used to maintain the spring compressed in order to assure the additional raising function, causing the bread discharge operation to be tricky. In addition, other published documents describe systems permitting interruption of the ascent of the bread supporting carriage at an intermediate position between a lowered position in which the bread is toasted and a rest position of the carriage, corresponding to discharge of the bread. This interruption permits, after a cooking cycle, the bread to be left in the toasting enclosure and to remain warm. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 2,330,644 describes a toaster which can keep bread slices warm at the interior of the toasting chamber of the toaster, by the intermediary of a blade which pivots in a plane perpendicular to the plain defined by the displacement of the carriage. According to the positioning of this blade, its extremity permits ascent of the carriage to be prevented. Control of the pivoting of the blade is assured by an external means situated at the side of the appliance, at the level of the carriage intermediate position for keeping the bread warm. However, this procedure does not permit discharge of the bread in this intermediate position.